


Pink and Purple

by Storyflight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: By city I mean AU, Comfort, Crushes, Cutesy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its not good, Nonbinary Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Other, Poe is a Purrloin, Pokemon, Ranpo is a Skitty, Testing the Waters, They're Pokemon because I said so, and cute, it is 3am, just something simple, my city now, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: A small drabble collection of Poe and Ranpo as Cat Pokemon





	Pink and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing for this AU I've been working on!! Yup, BSD being fused with Warrior Cats, Danganronpa, AND Pokemon. Dang, what's next?
> 
> I might do more of these! It was fun but a wee bit difficult (maybe because I wrote this at 3 am) BUT Feel free to comment suggestions for this AU. It's all RanPoe centric though

**Rain**

The two remained dry for the night. Rain poured heavily outside of the small cave, followed by cracks of lightning and wind singing its ominous tune.

 

“Are you going to sleep?” Poe asked. They pawed at the nest impatiently and flicked their tail.

 

“I...I uh…” Ranpo lowered his ears.

“What is it? Please do not say that we have to move, it sounds like there’s a Lugia out there causing the storm”

 

“I’m afraid of the rain” he finally confessed.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Poe blinked. He was afraid of the rain? This little Skitty was fearless, taking down other ‘mons twice his size and having a heavy advantage. He can easily escape from trainers who try to catch him, defeat an enemy without any attacking move, and easily pick out the best berries.

 

Yet he’s afraid of water coming out of the sky.

“The noise...I don’t like it. The rain, the thunder...when I was abandoned, that’s all I heard. I don’t like it”

 

“Oh…” Poe took back their foolish thoughts. They shouldn’t be so worked up about why the Skitty couldn’t stand the rain. After all, Poe would never be able to ride a flying Pokémon because of their fear of heights.

 

“I don’t know any moves that could stop the rain or block out the rain...but you can stay in my best”

Ranpo raised both of his ears and padded over to the Dark-Type Pokemon. Poe laid on one side of their nest and left the remaining open for Ranpo.

 

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome”

 

They had a smaller nest. Ranpo would be brushing pelts with them and become incredibly close. This made them uncomfortable, they needed their personal space.

 

However, when he shuffled in the open space of the nest, Poe was fine. He was still very close and even had his tail on top of theirs. They enjoyed it, this was a first.

 

“How do you feel?”

“Meh”

“Just try to block out the noise” Poe rested their head on their paws, “I'm going to sleep…”

 

The sound of rain and thunder was soothing to them. Despite being dismissive with loud noises, this was an exception.

 

A purr rumbled in Ranpo’s throat.

“Night, Poe”

“Goodnight, Ranpo…” They twined their tail with the Skitty’s.

 

He didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

**Startled**

“It’s not that hard, trust me” Ranpo waved his tail happily, “Catching bug Pokemon is much better than getting your paws wet. After all, they’re weak and slow”

 

“So are Feebas...and they taste good”

“Pokemon from the water tastes gross” He confessed, “I smell plenty of bugs around. Maybe you get to find a tasty Wurmple! Really meaty!”

 

Poe stuck their tongue out in disgust.

“I’ll just give it to you”

 

They led the way this time, singalong Ranpo to follow them. Ranpo caught the scent of a Scatterbug, Metapod, and Larvesta in this area.

 

_ There’s something else, but I cannot tell what it is. _

 

“There we go!” Poe licked their lips hungrily? “Found something!”

 

There was something sticking out of a bush. It was thin, pointy, purple, and long. Ranpo was unsure about what it was, but it reeked of bug.

 

Poe sank their teeth into the stick and pulled. At first, they collapsed on their paws with no progress. Ranpo snorted at their failed attempt.

 

“Thanks for helping!”

“No problem, Poe!”

 

The loud cry made the ground rumble underneath his paws.

“W-What?!”

 

The rumbling grew worse. Was there an earthquake going on? A large Pokemon walking over to this area? Whatever it is, the source is very close.

 

No, the source was in Poe’s mouth.

 

The stick they were pulling was nothing ordinary. It was part of a Pokemon, a  _ very  _ large Pokemon that emerged from its hiding place rather irritated.

 

Poe was trying to hunt a Scolipede.

 

“Oh come on!” Ranpo hissed. He was unfazed that a Pokemon that could easily squish him to the ground was only a couple of feet away from him.

 

Poe was trembling, not moving from their position.

“Hey! Move out the way! You can’t face a bug type!”

 

They obeyed at once. Poe twisted their body away from the bug Pokemon and ran towards Ranpo.

 

Or so he thought. They dived straight through the ground and used dig.

Out of sight, out of mind.

 

“H-Hey! Wait! Don’t leave me here!!” He squeezes himself in the burrow before the Scolipede tried to take any action.

 

**Chase**

The Purrloin was memorised by the pink chubby figure running in circles. It went on and on, not stopping anytime soon and making Poe more flustered than previous. They curled their tail around their paws and kept enjoying his spinning.

 

“Is this normal?”

“For all” Kunikida, a Day Lycanroc, told them. “He can go on for a looooong time. Until he gets dizzy and falls flat on his face”

 

Poe felt their ears grow hot.

 

_ This is the cutest thing I have seen in my life. _

They glanced at Kunikida, then returned to the show of Ranpo chasing his tail.

 

How in the world is that entertaining for him? He’s so strange.

 

_ Never change. _

 

**Care**

Ranpo curled around the injured Purrloin.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm...Yea”

 

They ran into a rather feisty Mankey. Ranpo was ready to try and fight it and ended up almost receiving fetal blows. Poe took charge and defended Ranpo, who ended up crashing into a tree via Brick Break and Mach Punch.

 

Ranpo took Poe and escaped from the Mankey. He carried them on his back and ran wherever his little legs could take him. After finding decent shelter, Ranpo searched for any available Oran it Sitrus berries.

 

They’re recovering, slowly but surely.

 

“You really saved me back there!”

“Ranpo, you know we shouldn’t try and face and fighting Pokémon!”

“They came to us first! Just rest your pretty head and everything will be alright...mark my words.”

 

There was a weak purr from Poe.

“Thank you...please don’t leave”

“Don’t plan on it”

 

**Rest**

_ They’re finally asleep. _

Poe was awake later than usual tonight practising some of their moves. Unlike Ranpo and others, their movements were very elegant and fitting for Pokemon contests. They kept working on having their Swift move to be the prettiest it can be, then passed out.

 

_ But that’s the point?  _ He thought to himself. If Poe has no intentions on getting caught by a trainer, having their moves be so fixated on visuals is a bit much. Are they telling a story? Doing it for fun? A poor attempt to impress others?

 

Whatever it was, Ranpo adored the sight of it.

“Nyeee! Well, goodnight!” He flopped next to Poe and fell fast asleep. 

  
  



End file.
